


Your World

by Inalovelyplace



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But whatever, Elven Wine, F/M, Fluffy, I'm so gonna make suit up that completely goes against a major plot point of the canon, Kisses, its my story, maybe a little naughty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had come suddenly one day,  a request from the Elven King,  "show me your world" he said quietly, looking up from the goblet in his hand"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write my characters a little veaguely, so even though 'she' is technically an OC, it's kind of an x reader thing. I hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated!

It had come suddenly one day, a request from the Elven King, "show me your world" he said quietly, looking up from the goblet in his hand

"My world?" I asked with a smile as I sipped my drink- fruit juice, as I could not handle the strength of his wine- "Why would you want to go there?"

"My life has been nothing but the happiness and tranquility that you have brought along when you stumbled in through my tree, I wish to see the world from which that beauty came" Thranduil declared as he stood and reached out to take my hand, I set my cup aside and rose to his embrace

"That world is not the best to judge by, it doesn't suit me much." I sighed and laid my head on the silky material of his robes, our height gap painfully obvious as I barely reached the middle of his chest. Thranduil stroked my hair and was quiet for a moment

"I wish to see it nonetheless. all of the things you have told me of, your kind of magic--"

"We call it science" I interrupted with a giggle. 

"Science then, and to try the foods that you were raised on, hear the music you sing for me firsthand," he pulled away to smile down at me before it twisted into a rather suggestive smirk, the king leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I wish to know the bed you sleep in, the patterns you trace in the bedclothes when you miss me. I have enjoyed your presence here, filling my rooms and my bed and my senses. But now I long to see you in your natural habitat."  
He was always such a convincing speaker, and I sighed 

"My king, I worry about the strength of the gateway, you know it sometimes will not let me pass. I would not care if I were to be trapped here for the rest of my days, but for the king of Mirkwood to be sealed from his kingdom? I couldn't forgive myself" I confessed, my eyes falling to the floor, he looked skeptical

"There is something else, isn't there?" Thranduil asked, trying to catch my eye, 

"Melamin, please. Tell me. "  
I chewed the inside of my cheek and looked back to him, "I... Worry about disappointing you, compared to here, I practically live in squalor."  
Thranduil frowned, "Do you think me so vain?" he chuckled, "I care not if you live in a palace or a hole in the wall, whatever place you call home I wish to be with you"

"And… If I wanted to call this place home?" I mused with a hopeful look, his features spread into a wide grin and Thranduil hoisted me off the ground and into his arms, pressing kisses to my face while I laughed into the sunset-warmed air

"I would be a very happy king indeed, but of course I couldn't let you go to collect your things alone, could I? Spend a single day with me there, we can gather what you need and want, you can show some of it, and we can return here, for good." he proposed 

"Hm, that sounds reasonable" I nodded, "But I have to make arrangements, I cannot just disappear from the face of the earth. I'll have to quit my job, give two months notice on my apartment, we're lucky I don't really have friends to worry where I've gone and that my family isn't…" Thranduil brushed his thumb over my cheek comfortingly, "Anyway, I need some time, the hour ratio is three to one, meaning that every hour there is three hours here. Two months would mean six months for you, if you can handle waiting so long." I teased, he grinned, "Buuuut, I have an alternative plan for you: today, I will give my two months notice and begin my arrangements, in one month- my time- you can come and visit so your time there isn't spent in an empty house and we can sort through what I will bring, two weeks after that I will put in for my last two weeks of my job and on my final day we can move the last of my things, deal?"

"You seem to plan on bringing a number of things, if it will take us so long." 

"Well, I am quite attached to my books… And some clothes, I suppose the movies and CDs will be useless here but I want my books" I said decisively

"And you shall have them, my dear" the king promised as he leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
